


Rarepairs - Johnny/Kitty

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bad Luck, Black Cat - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Johnny's Shadow - Freeform, Motorcycles, Phic Phight 2019, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, differentjasper, fluidity189
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair6. Johnny/Kitty - They'd never felt so alive.
Relationships: Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Kudos: 24





	Rarepairs - Johnny/Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Fill 6 of 6 for the prompt "Fave Rarepair" by differentjasper aka fluidity189.
> 
> Another canon pair that doesn't see much love.

**Rarepairs**

Johnny/Kitty

-

The motorcycle whipped down the open road, the shadows racing behind them.

Johnny gripped the handlebars, pushing his bike faster. Kitty wrapped her arms around his midsection, hair whipping behind her.

Adrenaline raced in their veins, making them feel alive. Like all their troubles were behind them. She was here, with him, and he with her; nothing could ever come between them.

Kitty whooped, laughing in the night air. "I love you, Johnny," she yelled, above the whipping wind and the engine roar.

He laughed with her, head turned to glance behind him; he didn't see the sharp turn at the base of the cliff - how his bad luck was about to catch up to them, once and for all.

"Love you too babe," he said, heart beating hard in his chest. "Forever and always."


End file.
